The 'good' girl and the 'bad' boy
by rilobela
Summary: Annabeth got scholarship for an elite boarding school. She is an intelligent girl that never had many friends. What will happen when she gets into the new sophisticated school? Will she finally make friends? And what about the popular boy Percy Jackson that seems to be the opposite of her? Although the strict rules a lot of students find a way to break them, will Annabeth as well?


**Hello, I have thought about writing a fan fiction about Percy and Annabeth for quite a while and now I have finally managed to get started. So basically it is going to be a Highschool story, they are no demigods and there are no monsters. Please consider that this is my first fan fiction, I also would like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, that I might make.**

The car stopped in front of the massive brick house, that was partly covered in ivy it just looked like a typical english boarding school, although I am not in England. Actually I am in New York, but the massive house is still a boarding school it is even one of the best and elitist in the country. Made for super brains or rich teenagers with very important parents. Well, I belong more in the first group I guess, I mean my family isn't poor but not nearly as wealthy as most of the people who go to my school, to be correct my _new_ school. I have worked really hard and got good grades, good enough to a get scholarship for the Richard Golightly Boarding Highschool, which as already mentioned, is considered to be one of the best, most expensive and hardest to get in to (if you don't have the money or an important daddy) High schools.

It was my dream to attend this School since I was a little girl, mostly because my mother attended this school when she was my age, but also because I want to study architecture and the Richard Golightly has architecture classes and a good reputation. So these are the main reasons I have spend the last years majorly reading books and learning, which for most of you may sound boring, but for me it worked out just fine. My stepmother on the other hand didn't stop annoying and telling me that I am a loner, that doesn't have a social life. I always responded that I didn't care. Really I was totally fine about it I have achieved what I have wanted, but to be thoroughly honest about it I did care. Of corse I did, although I would deny it to death it does bother me that I don't have any friends. Secretly I've planned to make some friends this year. But I really have no clue how. With that taught I stepped out of the car.

The driver handed me my case and I took a deep breath and stepped forward, I examined my surrounding that was going to be my home for the next year. There was a woman in a city suit standing in front of me she gave me a cold smile and said ,Welcome to the Richard Golightly boarding school my name is Mrs. Chapman your tutor and guardian for the upcoming school year, I am assuming your are Miss Annabeth Chase is that correct?' ,Yes it is' I responded.

,Good' she said , Please follow me I will show you your dormitory which is in house number 4 and make you familiar with our rules. Here are you schedules and all the rules written down on paper. '

After an hour of walking around and hearing about a million rules I could finally go to my dormitory and Mrs. Chapman left me alone. All these rules were just too much, basically they were about that boys and girls are not allowed to got into each others dormitories without leaving the door open and not supped to go there after six o'clock , they're not allowed to get too close to each other in public and many other things, so they are pretty much not allowed to do anything. Ten o'clock was bedtime and you are not allowed to leave your dormitories. You have to always wear your uniforms correctly, not wear too much make up, make your homework, be polite and all that kind off stuff. The only good thing is that on every second weekends we could go to the city and do what we want, as long as that doesn't affect our grades. Alcohol of corse was prohibited and if we get caught doing anything that is forbidden we will either get a punishment or worse expelled. I looked around there were three beds in the room, two of them seemed to be in use so went over to third bed and sat down on it. So I am going to share a room with two other girls…that will be fun I have never really had girlfriends and I was a bit afraid to live with two girls in one room, as I wouldn't consider myself as a typical girl. I don't mean it in the way that I don't wear dresses and stuff like that, although I don't dress up myself in a very stylish way, I prefer to keep it rather simple. Its more emotional maybe, I have no experiences with boys at all and don't really know anything about make up, fashion and other typical girls things as I didn't have the time to inform myself about these things, because I was always learning. Maybe I was worrying too much they are both probably really nice. Hopefully they are not those rich bitches that will ignore me. Stop Annabeth, don't be overdramatic they are probably really nice. I took a closer look to their parts of the room, one of the bed had dark red bed sheets and a lot of cushions with flowers on it. Over the bed were a few pictures and fairy lights. There were three candles and a picture frame with a boy on it, that seemed to be very sporty and good looking on the bedside table. So that girl seems to be a quite girly girl, in contrast to the bed of the other girl. It had black bed sheets and posters of rock bands and it was much more chaotic. Then all over sudden the door flew open. And a tall, slender, black haired girl with electric blue eyes wearing black ripped jeans and a loose fitting dark grey shirt with a little pattern on it came in. She looked a like what a I would call a punk with a few of those chains that look like they could be used as weapons. After she had spotted me, a smile grew on her face. ,Hi I am Thalia Grace and you are the new girl right?' she said. ,Yes, I am Annabeth Chase' I replied. ,Thals?' a girls voice shouted from outside and just second later the girl I think who shouted came in. She was very beautiful she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned figure. She was wearing a white dress with lace, she looked a bit like a Barbie. Thalia turned around to her. ,Uh hi' the blond girl said as she saw me ,I am Silena and you are our new roommate?' she asked with an australian accent. ,Yes' Thalia responded for me ,this is Annabeth.' They both grinned at me and I grinned shyly back. So these are Silena and Thalia the two girls I will live with for the next year.

**This was the introducing chapter…in the next one she will meet Percy. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
